It has become commonplace in both residential and commercial environments to incorporate plants in both indoor and outdoor spaces. Plants can serve various useful purposes, such as for example, providing decoration both for everyday and holiday occasions, providing health benefits through the release of oxygen, as well as creating a more relaxing environment through actual and placebic effects of the plant. In cases where a live plant cannot or is preferred not to be accommodated, artificial plants or trees can be a popular choice. A popular instance in which to use an artificial tree is in the use of an artificial holiday tree. Many people choose to decorate their tree in accordance with the holiday season.